The Bra
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Why does Lafayel have a bra? Mizunagi wants to know. And he'll do anything to find out. Slight MizunagiLafayel. Mizunagi being a perv. Lafayel spazzing. Slightly more mature themes than my usual stuff. You've been warned.


I wrote this so long ago and NEVER put it up. Silly me... Ah well. Enjoy.

"Give it back!" Lafayel snarled, trying to snatch back the item dangling from Mizunagi's fingers. But Mizunagi was too fast and managed to move backwards, holding it just out of the Eraser's reach. A small, playful smile came to his face.

"I have to wonder why you had it in the first place." He said, now holding it with both hands, stretched before his face. "Are you hiding a little secret, Lafayel?"

The blonde replied with a cat-like hiss, shaking with anger.

"I always did suspect you were having...woman problems."

Lafayel flung himself at Mizunagi, franticly trying to cause him some kind of pain. Mizunagi dodged the first assault which gave him enough time to swing the object over his sholdor, freeing his hands to catch Lafayel's wrists at his next lunge.

The angel was stronger than he looked though and when he collided with Mizunagi he managed to make him lose his ballance and they both went tumbling to the floor.

Before Lafayel could pull himself free, Mizunagi used their position to his advantage and rolled, pinning him to the floor. The item now dangled infuriatingly close to Lafayel's face. And his hands were still trapped at his sides. He let out an almost animal-like cry of frustration.

Mizunagi found it all quite amusing.

"I always knew you were too pretty to be a boy." He taunted.

Lafayel glared up at him, willing with all his might for Mizunagi to die. Any way would be fine. Just as long as it stopped that annoying grin.

"I'm genderless you moron!" He growled, as the object tickled the tip of his nose. He watched it sway back and forth, his anger growing.

"So then why do you need it?" Mizunagi asked.

"That isn't something you need to know!"

"I think your lying."

There came no reply. Lafayel seemed to be calming down. Well he couldn't let that happen. He was having too much fun.

"I'm sure a quick peek is just the way to find out." He said, leering down at his victem.

Lafayel's eyes narrowed, and a cold chill went up his spine. He didn't like where this was going.

"Get off of me!" He cried, wrestling with his captor. Mizunagi kept a tight grip on his wrists, yanking them upward, above the eraser's head. As he did this he brought his face a little closer, the item now hanging beside Lafayel's head.

Mizunagi pushed Lafayel's wrists together, getting them both with one hand to free the other. He reached up to grab the object on his sholdor.

"Now are you going to tell me why you've got this or not?"

Lafayel bared his teeth, thrashing about wildly.

"Very well then." Mizunagi said, dropping the object to the floor. He put his hand against Lafayel's stomache. His fingers were cool and soft, drifting slowly upward. They ghosted over Lafayel's body, slipping beneath his shirt and then...

Nothing.

Mizunagi was a little dissapointed. He'd actualy been expecting to find some sort of binding to hide away breasts. But there was nothing of the sort.

"Well then why on earth do you need a bra?" Mizunagi asked, pulling his hand back out of Lafayel's shirt and raising an eyebrow. His smile had dissapeared.

"I don't." Lafayel hissed, glaring daggers at the man on top of him.

"So why do you have it?"

"I told you that's none of your buisness!"

Maybe now that he knew Lafayel was not a woman, the big pervert would lose interest. No such luck. His grin reappeared.

"So your just a very pretty boy then. That works too."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Lafayel's shrieking wasn't drawing any attention from the other occupants so Mizunagi figured they'd all gone out. That meant he wouldn't have to explain to anyone what he was doing straddling the eraser on the floor. Not that he cared what they thought but one of them might spontaniously grow a heart and decide to help Lafayel. Not all that likely. More likely, they'd be sick of hearing the shouting and do it to save themselves a headache.

"I might if you tell me why you have a bra."

Another animalistic cry and more angry thrashing.

"Keep that up. Your turning me on." Mizunagi lied, just to see Lafayel go a brilliant shade of red. He found the blonde attractive but he wasn't interested in sleeping with someone who didn't want him. But he wasn't against pretending he would. Just to see a reaction.

"Your disgusting!" Lafayel spat. But he was holding still now, looking wary.

"Your not interested?" Mizunagi teased.

"Not in the least!"

"Aww. Your breaking my heart."

"Your crushing my body." Lafayel retorted.

Mizunagi brought his face closer and now Lafayel could feel his breath. Their noses were almost touching. "All you have to do to get rid of me is tell me why you have a bra."

Lafayel gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell. The bra was Kauru's. He didn't know why he'd taken it, really. That's what bugged him the most. He just did it and had no idea why. And no matter how much he hated Mizunagi and didn't want to think of what the man might do to him, he was ten times more afraid of what Kauru might do if she found out.

Mizunagi did not have control over him forever as she did. Whatever he did would be a one-time thing and then Lafayel would slaughter him in his sleep and move on. He couldn't kill Kauru in her sleep to stop her.

"What part of it's not your buisness do you fail to comprehend?!"

"So then you'd rather sleep with me than tell me why you have a bra?"

"No. But if that's what it takes." Lafayel replied, coldly.

Mizunagi pulled away, sighing. "Your no fun."

He stood up and left the room without another word. And Lafayel was confused as to what had just happened.


End file.
